MAKING A LOVER
by rainy hearT
Summary: HYUNSAENG COUPLE, Kim Hyun Joong X Heo Young Saeng. "Cobalah denganku, kurasa tak sulit Saengi. Daripada kau harus memaksakan perasaanmu dan menyukai Kyu."/ "Aku tak memaksakan perasaanku."/Chekidot chapter 3 is up... Mind to RnR
1. Chapter 1

**MAKING A LOVER**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T to M

Cast :

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Hyun

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Junnie

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Jung Min

Pairing : HYUNSAENG (Kim Hyun Joong x Young Saeng )

Slight KYUSAENG (Kyu Jong x Young Saeng )

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. But HYUNSAENG punyaku #plak#

Genre : Romance / Drama

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, gaje, typo disana-sini, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : Akulah yang mencintaimu

Another Present for HYUNSAENG lovers

I JUST LOVE THEM SO MUCH

Happy Reading

**Chapter 1**

**Seoul International High School**

**.**

**.**

"Chagi, masuklah. Nanti pulang sekolah bersamaku, aku tunggu di parkiran arra ?"

"Nde Kyu "

Saengi masuk ke kelasnya dengan wajah malas dan suntuk. Ia sedang tak bersemangat hari ini. Bukan karena pelajaran atau guru yang akan mengajar tapi karena seorang namja teman sekelasnya yang selalu saja mengganggunya.

"Saengi, selamat pagi. " Sapa seorang namja yang tengah menghampirinya dan menyeretnya langsung ke bangkunya. Saengi merasa semakin lemas saja pagi itu. 'Mengapa aku harus duduk satu bangku dengan namja menyebalkan ini ?' Saengi terus membatin.

"Hei, kenapa melamun begitu ? Kenapa tak bersemangat ?" tanya pemuda tampan yang setia menatap wajah cantik Saengi.

"Bagaimana aku akan bersemangat jika setiap hari kau terus saja menggangguku ?" Saengi menatap namja itu. " Hyun, kau lihat sendiri kan ? Aku ini sudah punya namjachingu. Jadi kumohon menjauhlah dariku, kenapa sih kau terus saja mendekatiku ?"

"Saengi sayang, aku hanya menyukaimu dan hanya mencintaimu. Aku tahu kau sudah punya namjachingu. Tapi hubunganmu itu masih cinta monyet jadi tidak akan bertahan lama, aku yakin sebentar lagi kau juga putus dan aku dengan senang hati akan menerimamu saat itu"

"Hyun Joong ! Kau ini senang sekali melihatku menderita. Kemarin saat aku berpacaran dengan Junnie kau juga begitu, sekarang saat dengan Kyu kau juga begitu"

Hyun Joong hanya tersenyum dan terus menatap lembut Saengi, ia mengusap pipinya yang chubby, "Saengi, mereka tak sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Aku yang sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu dan aku akan selalu setia menantimu."

Saengi kesal dan menatap tajam pada wajah tampan yang senantiasa tersenyum innocent dihadapannya. " Hyun, kau tahu kau ini tampan ?"

"Tentu saja, aku sangat tampan. Kau tahu kan aku ini salah satu idola disekolah ini. Apa sih yang aku tak bisa ? Menyanyi, menari, drama, bermain alat musik. Aku juga pintar, matematika dan sains. Aku banyak lebihnya Saengi bukan cuma tampan."

"Hah, kau ini narsis sekali." Saengi menggeleng heran dengan tingkah Hyun Joong. "Kalau kau merasa begitu, bukankah banyak yeoja yang suka padamu ?"

"Bukan banyak lagi, sangat banyak sampai aku malas diikuti mereka terus menerus. Mereka menakutkan karena suka berteriak dan mencakar kalau marah." Hyun memperagakan cara yeoja mencakar membuat Saengi tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau konyol Hyun, kau pikir kau ini lucu ?"Saengi mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya dan kembali menatap Hyun Joong. "Dasar narsis !"

"Aku memang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Kau saja yang tak pernah menyadarinya." Sejujurnya ia juga lelah terus mengejar Saengi yang seakan tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya.

"Kau saja yang tak pernah memikirkan aku " Hyun menggumam. Ia langsung lemas duduk dikursinya. Namun Saengi yang memang sama sekali tak peduli, mengacuhkan Hyun dan kembali membuka bukunya.

Sebentar kemudian pelajaran dimulai. "Hah, Kim Songsae sudah datang. Dimulailah pelajaran membosankan, aku mau tidur saja. Saengi nanti bangunkan aku kalau ada apa-apa." Hyun mengambil buku pelajarannya yang cukup besar dan mendirikan buku itu diatas meja, dan dia tertidur menundukkan kepalanya kemeja.

"Seperti biasa, dasar tukang tidur." Saengi kembali memperhatikan pelajaran. Memang Kim songsae mengampu pelajaran sejarah yang teramat sangat membosankan.

.

**### Making A Lover ### **

.

Waktu istirahat datang, semua anak telah menghilang dari kelas kecuali dua namja yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. "Hyun bangun !" Saengi mengguncang tubuh Hyun. Tapi usaha Saengi tetap sia-sia, Hyun tidak akan bangun karena dia memang tukang tidur.

Kesal dan marah, Saengi akhirnya keluar kelas mencari Kyu namjachingunya yang baru. Saengi sudah tingkat 3 dan Kyu baru Tingkat 2, Saengi suka daun muda alias berondong bo #kekekekeke#.

Saengi melangkah kesal kekelas Kyu, tapi bukan menemukan Kyu malah dia melihat Junnie mantan namja chingunya tengah bermesraan dengan pacar barunya Jung Min. Hah, salahkanlah Jung Min yang satu kelas dengan Kyu. 'Ngeliat mantan sama pacar barunya ?' Saengi gag sakit hati kok,cuma gedeg sedikit.

Saengi meraih ponselnya dan menekan nomor Kyu.

"Yeobosseoyo "

"Nde Chagi, waeyo ?"

"Kyu aku sedang dikelasmu, kau dimana ?"

"Aku di perpustakaan, tunggu saja di kelas aku akan segera kesana"

Plip.

Sambungan telfon ditutup. Saengi merasa aneh dengan Kyu, 'Kenapa suaranya gugup sekali ?' Saengi enggan menuggu dikelas dan melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya muak. Dia melangkah kembali kekelasnya dan menemukan namja tampan tengah duduk menyilangkan lengannya memajang muka masam.

"Waeyo ?" Saengi mendekati dan duduk dimeja. Ia memandang wajah Hyun yang benar-benar seperti orang kesal.

"Saengi, jika aku mengatakannya kau akan marah tidak ?" Hyun menatap Saengi dengan mata sendunya menandakan ia benar-benar sedang kesal.

Saengi memandang Hyun tidak mengerti. "Memang apa hyun ?"

"Tapi kau akan percaya padaku atau tidak ?"

"Ya, apa dulu ? Aku kan tidak tahu kau mau bicara apa ?" Saengi menatap Hyun dengan wajah tak mengerti. Hyun terdiam sejenak terlihat berfikir, 'Biar bagaimanapun aku harus mengatakannya.'

"Apa kau mencintai Kyu ?" Mendengar pertanyaan Hyun, Saengi tersenyum dan mengusap bahu Hyun. "Tentu saja aku mencintainya, dia 'kan namjachinguku."

"Tapi, apa kau benar-benar mencintai dan percaya padanya ?" Hyun menegaskan pertanyaannya dan menatap Saengi dengan wajah dinginnya. "Memangnya ada apa sih Hyun ? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu ?"

"Aku melihat Kyu bersama Seo Hyo Rim, anak cheers yang sangat centil itu di perpustakaan."

**SAENGI POV**

"Aku melihat Kyu bersama Seo Hyo Rim, anak cheers yang sangat centil itu di perpustakaan." Hyun mengatakannya dengan nada datar memalingkan wajahnya dariku. 'Ah mungkin dia salah melihat orang.'

"Benarkah ?" Aku mencoba mempertegas pendengaranku, mungkin saja yang kudengar salah. Tidak mungkin Kyu melakukan ini padaku.

"Kalau tak percaya ya sudah" Hyun pergi meninggalkan aku di kelas. Entahlah dia pergi kemana, yang pasti aku harus segera meluruskan pikiranku sendiri tentang Kyu.

Tadi Kyu memang mengatakan padaku dia sedang diperpustakaan. Bisa saja dia memang menemui Hyo Rim disana. Aku akui memang Hyo Rim yeoja yang cantik dan juga populer. Kyu juga populer, dan sangat mengherankan ketika mendengarnya memintaku menjadi namjachingunya.

Meski hatiku bergetar aneh, aku tahu aku tak menyukainya. Aku masih merasa sakit hati dengan Junnie yang seenaknya meninggalkan aku demi namja overaktive seperti Jungmin. Apa sih bagusnya Jung Min ? Apa lebihnya dia sehingga Junnie meninggalkan aku ?

Saat melihatnya dengan Jung Min tadi, aku merasa hatiku seperti diremas-remas. Ya, bisa dikatakan aku masih menyukai Junnie. Ponselku bergetar, kulihat nama Kyu tertera di layarnya. Pasti kyu sudah menungguku dikelasnya. Akh, aku jadi malas menemuinya.

"Nde Kyu."

"..."

"Aku sedang dikelasku. Aku mengerjakan PR, tadi malam aku lupa. Kita bertemu sepulang sekolah saja."

"..."

"Nado saranghae"

Plip

Aku kembali merenung, 'Saranghae' Hah, rasanya kata itu terlalu mudah diucapkan hingga semua orang bisa dengan mudahnya menggunakan kata itu untuk berbohong dan merayu orang lain. Tapi aku tak boleh sekedar percaya dengan Hyun, bisa saja dia memang sengaja mengatakan hal ini padaku untuk membuatku marah pada Kyu dan memutuskannya.

Meski aku tak mencintai Kyu, bukan berarti aku tidak akan mencoba mencintainya. Lebih baik aku mencari makan, lapar.

Aku melangkah ke kantin, sendiri karena biasanya aku bersama Hyun dan kini dia sudah menghilang entah kemana. Baiklah, Saengi nikmati kesendirianmu tanpa Hyun lagi pula dia bukan siapamu jadi wajar saja jika dia kemana-mana sendiri.

Aku mengambil menu makan siang dan duduk dimeja pojok kantin. Mataku menemukan Hyun yang tengah bercanda dengan yeoja penggemarnya, salah satunya Hye Sun #pemeran Geum Jan Di di BBF#. Yeoja cantik dan pintar, aku rasa mereka cocok.

Mata kami bertemu, dia menatapku. Aku malas, lebih baik aku makan saja. "Chagi, kenapa malah dikantin ? Katanya mau mengerjakan PR ?" Kudengar suara mendekatiku, ternyata Kyu membawa 2 gelas coke dan meletakannya di mejaku.

"Akh, itu karena aku tiba-tiba saja lapar jadi aku makan dulu. Kau belum makan, kenapa kekantin ?"

"Aku tak sengaja lewat dan menemukanmu sendirian disini, jadi aku temani saja. Lagi pula dikelas tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali Junnie dan Min yang asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri." Kyu menatapku lembut dan menggenggam tanganku.

Kuakui dia sangat tampan dan juga lembut padaku. Dia juga sangat memperhatikan aku, tapi entahlah aku belum bisa melupakan Junnie. Tapi aku yakin satu hari nanti aku akan mencintai Kyu. "Kuharap kau tidak sakit hati melihat Min dan Junnie tadi"

"Ahni, aku tidak apa-apa" Hah, aku memang sakit hati. Habis mau bagaimana lagi, aku masih menyukai Junnie."Aku baik-baik saja, aku malah senang Junnie sudah mendapatkan penggantiku." Aku tersenyum semanis mungkin pada Kyu.

Aku menggenggam tangannya dan menyuapinya, "Aku kan punya Kyu yang selalu ada untukku, jadi aku tidak butuh Junnie atau yang lain lagi." Aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mencintai Kyu.

Dia tersenyum dan sangat tampan, "Nde chagi, saranghae "

"Nado Saranghae." Aku kembali dengan makan siangku, tentu saja berbagi dengan Kyu. Aku terus menyuapinya dan membicarakan rencana akhir pekan besok. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika liburan bersamanya.

**Saengi POV end**

**### Making A Lover ### **

**Hyun Joong POV**

Aku bangun dan tak menemukan siapaun di kelas. Saengi juga tidak ada. 'Kemana dia ?' Aku keluar kelas dan melihatnya berjalan ke kelas Kyu. Aku heran mengapa dia selalu saja menyukai orang yang salah. 'Menyebalkan.'

Aku menuju perpustakaan, tempat aman dan nyaman tanpa gangguan yeoja centil. Satu jam istirahat lebih baik aku tidur. Sampai di perpustakaan aku mencari tempat yang paling nyaman, di pojong belakang tersembunyi karena tertutup rak buku yang cukup besar.

"Mwo ?" Aku harap yang kulihat salah. Aku kembali melangkah mundur untuk melihat apa yang tadi aku lihat. 'Hah, benar dugaanku.'

Aku melihat Kyu, namja chingu terbarunya Saengi tengah asyik bercanda dengan Syo Rim. Aku terus mengintip mereka. "Omo !" Mereka berciuman, di perpustakaan ini." Berani sekali Kyu !" Tanganku mengepal menahan marah, bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini pada Saengi? Jika dia tidak mencintai Saengi seharusnya tidak usah mendekati dan berpacaran dengan Saengiku.

Lebih baik aku kembali kekelas, pemandangan di perpustakaan ini sukses menghilangkan kantukku. Rasanya aku ingin membunuh Kyu saat itu juga. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini ?

Aku melangkah kesal menuju kelasku, melipat kedua lenganku. Aku benar-benar kesal, 'Saengi benar-benar bodoh.' Kemarin dengan Junnie dia begitu, sekarang dengan Kyu juga begitu. Kenapa dia selalu saja mencintai orang yang salah.

Kulihat Saengi masuk ke kelas. 'Kenapa dia kembali ke kelas ? ' Wajahnya muram, pasti dia malah melihat Min dan Junnie dikelas Kyu. Aku sebenarnya kasihan melihatnya, tapi salahkan saja dia terlalu bodoh dan selalu salah mencintai orang.

"Waeyo ?" Saengi mendekatiku dan duduk dimeja.

Aku berusaha menahan kesalku dan menatap Saengi "Saengi, jika aku mengatakannya kau akan marah tidak ?"

"Memang apa hyun ?"

Bagaimana ini ? Aku katakan tidak ya ? Tapi kalau dia tak percaya padaku ... "Tapi kau akan percaya padaku atau tidak ?"

"Ya, apa dulu ? Aku kan tidak tahu kau mau bicara apa ?"

'Biar bagaimanapun aku harus mengatakannya.' Aku mengambil nafas dalam memberanikan diriku. "Apa kau mencintai Kyu ?"

"Tentu saja aku mencintainya, dia 'kan namjachinguku." Saengi tersenyum dan mengusap bahuku.

Aku tak percaya dia bisa berkata seperti itu. "Tapi, apa kau benar-benar mencintai dan percaya padanya ?" Rasanya kemarahanku semakin meledak.

"Memangnya ada apa sih Hyun ? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu ?"

"Aku melihat Kyu bersama Seo Hyo Rim, anak cheers yang sangat centil itu di perpustakaan." Ia hanya menatap dengan mata tak percayanya itu. Ayolah Saengi, kenapa kau ini sangat bodoh ?

"Benarkah ?"

Hah, sudah kuduga Saengi pasti tak percaya. Sudahlah, terserah dia saja. "Kalau tak percaya ya sudah" Lebih baik aku menyegarkan pikiranku. Makan , ke kantin.

Meski akan banyak yeoja disana tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku bosan dan kesal setengah mati dengan kebodohan Saengi. Aku duduk di bangku yang biasanya dan membawa makan siangku dan selalu saja banyak yeoja yang selalu mengerumuniku.

Sebenarnya aku tak nyaman dengan mereka, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Resiko orang cakep ya begini #Narsis# Dari semua yeoja yang mendekatiku tak ada yang aku kenal kecuali Hye Sun, temanku dalam club sains. Dia yeoja yang cantik dan pintar, juga baik hati.

Aku terus berbicara dengan Hye Sun dan mengacuhkan yang lain. Cukup lama aku dikantin memakan makan siangku dengan seluruh keributan di sekitarku sampai mataku melihat Saengi yang tengah menyuapi Kyu.

Kyu itu benar-benar buaya darat, aku heran kenapa Saengi bisa berpacaran dengannya. MENYEBALKAN. Pemandangan itu membuatku panas, karena cemburu.

Aku menyukai Saengi sejak kami masuk sekolah ini, bukankah itu cukup lama sampai aku tak punya pacar hanya karena terus mengharapkannya. Aku memang salah menyukai namja cantik itu, tapi hanya dia yang membuat hatiku bergetar.

Aku tak kuat jika terus melihatnya, menyebalkan. Aku pergi dari kantin dan kembali ke perpustakaan, meninggalkan semua yeoja itu termasuk Hye Sun. Aku sungguh tak tertarik dengan mereka semua. Lebih baik aku tidur sampai pulang sekolah nanti.

**Hyun Joong POV end**

**.**

**.**

**Pulang Sekolah**

**.**

**.**

Dimobil Saengi lebih banyak diam, Hyun memang tak kembali sampai pelajaran berakhir. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya berfikir keras saat ini. Ia tengah memikirkan tentang Hyo Rim dan Kyu. Tak sengaja tadi ia melihat Kyu sedang bertemu dengan Hyo Rim saat dia melangkah menuju parkiran.

Dari jauh memang terlihat biasa tapi ketika Saengi memperhatikan lebih detail wajah Kyu ia merasa ada yang aneh. Kyu terus tersenyum bahagia dan sama sekali tak memperhatikan Saengi yang tengah menatapnya aneh.

Sampai di rumah pun Saengi tetap tak berbicara sepatah katapun. Kyu tak menaruh perhatian dan berpikiran aneh sekalipun. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan Hyo Rim tadi.

Saengi melangkah masuk ke rumah dengan lemas. Sesungguhnya ia tak ingin memikirkan perkataan Hyun, tapi Hyun menghilang setelah istirahat dan tak kembali lagi membuatnya memikirkan kebenaran perkataan Hyun. Terlebih lagi Kyu yang seakan acuh meski Saengi terus diam saat dimobil semakin menambah rasa penasaran mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Hyun.

Tuut... tuuut... tuut...

Entah sudah berapa kali dia mencoba menelfon Hyun tapi tak juga diangkat. Sedikit khawatir memang, tapi apa haknya ? Saengi bukan siapa-siapa Hyun.

Tinggal dirumah besarnya sendiri, membuat Saengi kesepian. Biasanya Hyun selalu menemaninya dirumahnya, tak jarang pula Hyun menginap. Meski begitu Saengi tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Hyun. Mungkin karena mereka dekat sejak kecil.

Saengi terus berguling dikasurnya, ia sungguh gelisah memikirkan Hyun. Kembali ia mencoba menelfon Hyun tapi tetap saja tak ada jawaban selain bungi lokomotif yang menjadi nada sambung. "Kemana sih ?"

**### Making A Lover ### **

Another Love story dengan cast and pair HYUNSAENG. Ni story udah ada lama banget di lappy, tapi ru chap 1. Apakah perlu aku lanjut atau tidak ? Mohon review and sarannya.


	2. Chapter 2

**MAKING A LOVER**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : Series

Rated : T

Cast :

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Hyun

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Junnie

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Jung Min

Pairing : HYUNSAENG (Kim Hyun Joong x Young Saeng )

Slight KYUSAENG (Kyu Jong x Young Saeng )

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. But HYUNSAENG punyaku #plak#

Genre : Romance / Drama

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : Akulah yang mencintaimu, so please... just look at me. Meski hanya sekali saja, kumohon... ,mengertilah dengan cintaku.

Huwa...! Mianhe, updatenya lama bener...

Adakah yang ampe jamuran nunggu update ? Nih, aku kasih **edisi spesial "Valentine day" Full HyunSaeng Moment**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**Chapter 2**

**Seoul International High School**

.

.

"Aku ke kelas dulu Kyu."

Kyu Jong hanya mengangguk dan berjalan santai kekelasnya. Saengi terus lari terburu-buru menuju kelasnya, berharap sesosok namja yang ia cari akan ia temukan disana. Tapi...

"Haish... kenapa belum berangkat juga." Saengi mendengus kesal mendapati bangku disisinya masih kosong. Ia duduk gusar, tak tenang sesekali menatap pada pintu masuk berharap sosok itu muncul. "Hyunie, kau membuatku khawatir." Saengi mendesah lirih dan mulai memainkan ponselnya. Ia kembali menekan nomor Hyun dan akhirnya...

**Baby neoreul saranghae****, ****Baby neoman saranghae  
>Chin gu raneun maldae shin nan ni be the one for you<strong>

Baby nuga mworaedo,**You're the only one for me  
>Ojik neo hanaman barabollae<strong>

**Baby ... ****So lovely  
>Surely<strong>**, ****You're the one  
><strong>

Terdengar ringtone ponsel yang begitu ia kenal. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. "Miss me huh ?" Sesosok namja berjalan dengan langkahnya yang terkesan lemah dan lemas. Wajah pucatnya semakin menakutkan dengan kantung mata yang melingkar dibawah mata besarnya,

"Miss me ?" Saengi mengerutkan keningnya menatap Hyun yang duduk di sisinya. "Sayangnya aku tidak merindukanmu." Saengi menatap Hyun keseluruhan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya imut. "Kau tidak mandi ya ? Wajahmu terlihat buruk dan menyedihkan sekali."

Hyun Joong meletakkan tasnya diatas meja dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursinya. Menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit kelasnya. "Bagaimana mau mandi, aku pulang saja tidak."

"Eh..." Saengi menatap Hyun intens. Ia sedikit mendekat dan mencium bau yang tak enak. "Pantas saja, kau bau kecut." Saengi sedikit mendorong tubuh Hyun agar menjauh. "Sedikit jauh dariku. Aku tak mau kau menularkan baumu itu padaku."

"Hmmm... kalau begini saja kau tidak mencariku."

Tak lama kemudian pelajaran sudah dimulai. Pelajaran tentang sejarah Korea yang teramat sangat membosankan bagi Saengi, dan terlebih bagi Hyun Joong. Ia sudah hampir tidur lagi didalam kelas kalau saja Saengi tidak terus-terusan mencubit pinggangnya.

"Awwhhhh..." Hyun Joong mengernyit menahan sakit pada pingganggnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan hah ? Bisakah berhenti untuk terus mencubitiku ?"

"Maka, bisakah kau berhenti menguap dan mencoba untuk tidur ?" Saengi menatap dalam pada mata besar Hyun. Tanpa terasa mereka seperti terjun masuk kedalam satu dunia aneh dimana mereka tak mendengar suara apapun selain detak jantung mereka sendiri. Hingga akhirnya...

.

Takkk... takkk...

.

Bunyi penghapus papan tulis yang diketukkan pada papan tulis menyadarkan mereka berdua akan kemarahan Park Seonsaengnim. "Sebaiknya kalian keluar. Merusak konsentrasi belajar siswa yang lain saja."

"Nde Seonsaengnim."

.

.

Sekarang, disinilah kedua namja itu. Duduk dibawah pohon apel rindang yang tengah berbuah. "Hyun, lihat keatas."

Hyun Joong melihat keatas. "Hanya sebuah apel. Waeyo ? Kau mau ?"

Saengi menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Aish, jangan bersikap seperti yeoja dihadapanku. Atau aku tak akan bisa menjamin keselamatanmu karena aku tak bisa menahan diriku Saengi."

.

Plakk...

.

Sebuah tamparan halus mendarat dipipi Hyun Joong. Namun sayang, tangan Saengi langsung ditahan oleh Hyun, hingga tetap menempel dipipinya. "Biarkan seperti ini Saengi. Aku ingin merasakan kau mengusap pipiku."

"Hyunie..." Saengi berbisik lirih. Menatap chingu yang ia anggap paling menyebalkan didunia namun tak bisa ia sangkali kalau ia benar-benar membutuhkan Hyun didalam hidupnya.

"Jika kau mau mendengarkanku, bolehkah aku mengatakannya sekali lagi Saengi ?" Hyun meraih satu tangan Saengi yang lain dan meletakkannya di dadanya. Tepat di jantungnya yang kini berdetak kencang.

"Kumohon, kali ini saja dengarkan aku. Aku yang mencintaimu Saengi. Bukan Hyung Junnie atau Kyu Jong yang playboy itu." Saengi hampir melepaskan tangannya namun segera ditahan oleh Hyun Joong. "Dengarkan aku berbicara Saengi. Jangan menyela perkataanku."

Saengi kembali diam. Kini Hyun mengulurkan tangannya. Mengusap pipi chubby Saengi dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Saengi menutup mata, menikmati perlakuan lembut dari Hyun Joong. Bibir merah yang tertutup rapat itu seakan menarik Hyun untuk menciumnya.

Namun Hyun tak akan mencuri ciuman Saengi. Ia hanya mencium kedua kelopak mata Saengi. "Kumohon, jangan menangis demi orang yang sama sekali tak pantas mendapatkan setetes air matamu Saengi."

Saengi membuka matanya. Entah bagaimana, sekarang wajah yang begitu menyebalkan baginya terlihat sangat tampan dan hangat.

"Aku tahu, mungkin sampai kapanpun kau tak akan memilihku. Tapi..."

.

Chu...

.

Satu ciuman lembut, meski sekilas mendarat dibibir merah Saengi. "Bisa aku pastikan, aku hanya memilihmu dalam hidupku Saengi."

Saengi terdiam, berdiri mematung. Ia masih tak bisa merasakan tubuhnya. Seluruh pikirannya sidah melayang entah kemana dan tak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri. Perlahan namun pasti, Hyun Joong berjalan menjauhi Saengi.

Selangkah demi selangkah, hingga akhirnya bayangannya tak lagi bisa dilihat oleh Saengi. Hyun terus berjalan menjauh dan naik ke atap sekolah. Berhenti pada sebuah balkon kecil dan duduk meringkuk disana. Menahan tangis yang seakan tak sabar ingin keluar dari mata besarnya.

.

.

**### Making A Lover ### **

.

.

**Saengi POV**

**.**

"Aku tahu, mungkin sampai kapanpun kau tak akan memilihku. Tapi..."

.

Chu...

.

Apa ini ? Mengapa dia menciumku seperti ini ?

"Bisa aku pastikan, aku hanya memilihmu dalam hidupku Saengi."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan masih terdiam. Aku tak bisa marah atau memukulnya. Rasanya tubuhku sangat kaku dan dingin menjalar keseluruh darahku. 'Apa ini ?'

Ada satu titik didalam hatiku yang terasa hangat, tapi... 'Akh, tidak mungkin.' Aku tak mungkin mencintai namja playboy seperti dia, tapi...

Dia tidak playboy. Ya, sebenarnya dia tidak playboy. Hanya saja banyak yeoja yang menyukainya dan terus saja menempel padanya. Jadi apa sebenarnya masalahku ?

Aku duduk bersandar pada pohon apel dan menengadahkan kepalaku menatap apel merah yang menggantung di pohon. Apel itu sangat cantik, merah dan pasti rasanya manis. Tapi mengapa ia selalu sendiri ?

Aku mulai mempertanyakan lagi, pada hatiku sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang aku cari dari Junnie dan Kyu Jong. Apa yang Junnie miliki tapi Hyun tidak miliki ? Semuanya Hyun miliki.

Wajah tampan dengan segala bakatnya. Bahkan mungkin dia namja paling sempurna di dunia ini. Dia baik hati juga pintar. Suka sekali berbagi dengan yang lain dan suka menabung. Dia juga ramah dengan yang lain, tapi...

Mengapa aku ? Mengapa aku yang dia pilih ? Mengapa bukan yang lain saja ? Seperti Junnie, mengapa Junnie meninggalkan aku dan mimilih Jung Min. Namja Hyperaktif yang sangat menyukai wortel itu. Apa aku kurang menarik ? Atau aku pendiam ?

.

.

**Saengi POV end**

.

.

Saengi terus diam, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya, mata cantiknya menemukan satu titik aneh dan terus menatap tajam pada titik itu.

Terlihat kelas Kyu dan Hyo Rim yang sedang asyik memakan bekal makan siang mereka. Sengaja Saengi menahan kesalnya dan meraih ponselnya.

Tak lama menunggu terlihat Kyu Jong merogoh sakunya dan melihat ponselnya. Saengi bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Bahkan teramat jelas saat melihat Kyu Jong malah menolak telfonnya dan mematikan ponselnya.

"Aish, seharusnya aku lebih mempercayai Hyunnie."

Saengi berdecak kesal dan berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya, namun ditengah jalan...

.

Bruk...

.

"Kya ! Appo !"

"Mianhe, aku..."

"Junnie ?" Saengi tak jadi memarahi namja yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya. Perasaan kesalnya masih menumpuk hingga membuatnya sedikit melupakan jika yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya adalah Kim Hyung Jun, mantan namja chingunya dulu.

Saengi terus berjalan meninggalkan Junnie, kembali kekelasnya. "Ck, dimana anak itu ?" Saengi berdecak kesal, hendak meninggalkan kelasnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ada yeoja cantik yang mencegatnya di pintu kelasnya.

"Mencari Hyunie ?"

"Ahni Oppa. Mungkin Oppa yang mencari Hyun Joong Oppa."

"Wae Hye Sun ? Kau tahu dimana dia ?"

Hye Sun mengangguk. "Dibalkon samping di atap sekolah. Tak sengaja aku melihatnya dari halaman sekolah tadi. Kelihatannya dia sangat sedih, mungkin saja kau bisa membantunya memperbaiki perasaannya." Hye Sun menunduk lalu memalingkan tubuhnya dari Saengi, ia berhenti sejenak dan menoleh pada Saengi.

"Young Saeng Oppa, apa kau tahu ? Kemarin Hyun Joong Oppa tidur di perpustakaan seharian. Kurasa dia tidak pulang kerumah. Aku tahu yang terjadi diantara kalian. Meski aku menyukai Hyun Joong Oppa, bukan berarti aku membencimu."

Hye Sun mengusap sedikit air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya. "Tapi aku akan membencimu jika kau sampai tak membalas perasaan Hyun Joong Oppa. Mungkin, akulah orang pertama yang akan memukulimu dengan kedua tanganku jika kau menyakitinya." Hye Sun langsung memalingkan tubuhnya lagi dan berjalan menjauh dari Saengi.

"Mwoya ?"

Saengi hanya bisa melongo mendengar perkataan Hye Sun. "Hei, dia sangat berterus terang rupanya." Saengi tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Meski bel masuk sudah berbunyi, ia sama sekali tak mempedulikannya.

"Akh, setelah ini pelajaran sastra Korea. Bosan. Lebih baik membolos saja." Ditengah jalan ia bertemu dengan sahabatnya, teman satu kelasnya. "Hei berhenti Jong Ki-ah."

"Nde Waeyo ?"

"Tolong, katakan pada Lee Seonsaengnim, aku dan Hyun di UKS, tadi Hyun sakit dan aku harus menjaganya."

"Ah, nde. Arraseo."

"Gamsahae Jong Ki-ah."

"Nde, cheonmaneyo."

Saengi kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas dan naik menggunakan tangga darurat menuju ke balkon kecil yang berada diatap sekolah.

.

.

**### Making A Lover ### **

**Hyun Joong POV**

.

.

Rasanya lemas sekali. Hatiku sakit, tapi tak sakit. Rasanya menyedihkan. Aku hanya bisa berulang kali menghela nafasku setiap mengingat wajah cantiknya. Senyuman yang selalu terukir dari bibir merahnya. Pipi chubby yang selalu saja menggodaku untuk mencubitnya.

Dan jangan lupakan, bibir merah yang membuatku menggila. Meski dia mengatakan membenciku berulang kali, aku tak bisa sedetikpun menjauhkan diri darinya. Terasa sangat berat jika tak melihatnya sehari saja.

"Akh... Aku merindukanmu."

.

**Hyun Joong POV end**

.

"Benarkah ?"

"Eih ?" Hyun Joong menatap kaget pada sosok namja manis yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya. "Darimana kau tahu aku ada disini ? Bukankah kelas sudah dimulai ?"

"Hmm... membolos sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa kan ?"

Saengi duduk didepan Hyun Joong, "Ini." Saengi menyerahkan satu tas kecil yang berisi hot dog dan satu gelas susu vanilla. "Aku tahu kau lapar, ambil dan makanlah." Saengi lebih mendekatkan tas itu saat dirasa Hyun tak kunjung menerimanya.

"Gomawo Saengi."

Hyun memulai acara makannya. Ia memang benar-benar lapar, dari kemarin sore ia tidak makan. "Mengapa kau tidur di perpustakaan tanpa memberitahuku ?"

Hyun menghentikan makannya sebentar dan menatap Saengi. Sedikit terlihat didalam mata Saengi, jika namja cantik itu mengkhawatirkan Hyun Joong. "Kau memperhatikan aku ? Kau mengkhawatirkan keadaanku ?"

"Ishh, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Hyunnie."

"Aku hanya kesal padamu. Kau tak mau mempercayaiku. Padahal sudah sangat jelas aku mengatakannya. Semua yang kulihat, antara Kyu Jong dan Hyo Rim. Tapi malah saat istirahat kemarin kau asyik berduaan dengannya."

"Hei, kau juga bersama Hye Sun dan semua yeoja fans berat mu itu." Saengi terlihat kesal saat mengucapkannya, hingga terbesit satu pikiran aneh diotak Hyun Joong.

"Kenapa kau seperti cemburu Saengi-ah ?"

"Mwoya ?" Seakan sadar, Saengi mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Saengi kembali diam dan berdiri menatap ke bawah. Menatap lapangan hijau, halaman sekolah mereka. "Kenapa memalingkan wajahmu begitu ? Malu ?"

"Ahniya. Untuk apa malu dengan orang yang memalukan sepertimu Hyunnie." Saengi membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menatap pada Hyun Joong. "Kau tahu Hyunie, aku juga melihat Kyu bersama Hyo Rim tadi."

"Nah, itu kau melihatnya. Masih mau menyangkal juga ?"

Saengi kembali duduk di lantai balkon dan memejamkan matanya, bersandar pada dinding pelindung balkon. "Aku tak menyangkal. Aku hanya belum percaya Hyunnie."

"Ck... Itu sama saja Saengi."

"Tentu berbeda Hyun." Saengi menghela nafasnya teratur, mencoba menahan rasa kesalnya yang membuncah. "Aku, dari awal memang tak begitu menyukai Kyu Jong."

"Mwoya ?" Saengi mengangguk. "Nde Hyunie. Aku hanya sekedar saja menerimanya. Terlebih lagi dia cukup populer disekolah. Juga karena dia satu kelas dengan Jungmin, namja chingku Junnie yang baru."

"Tapi Saengi, bukan berarti kau membuat Junnie cemburu jika kau melakukan itu. Apalagi sekarang kau bisa melihat sendiri, bagaimana reaksi Junnie saat tahu kau berpacaran dengan Kyu Joong. Bukankah dia terlihat biasa saja ?"

Saengi mengangguk pelan. "Nde Hyun. Junnie terlihat biasa saja." Saengi menghela nafasnya. Rasanya begitu sesak didadanya.

Hyun Joong mendekat pada Saengi, mengusap bahunya dan tersenyum manis dihadapan Saengi. "Kuharap, jangan buang sia-sia air matamu Saengi."

Saengi tersenyum kecut menatap wajah tampan itu begitu dekat dengannya. Ada satu desir hangat menjalar didalam tubuhnya.

.

Degh... Degh... Degh...

.

'Apa ini ?' Saengi membatin merasakan jantungnya yang berdegub begitu keras.

Mereka hanya diam dan saling menatap. Hyun Joong yang sadar akan Saengi yang sedang melamun, langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Saengi. "Bukankah, hari ini hari Valentine ?"

Saengi mengangguk. "Nde Hyunie."

"Tidakkah kau berniat memberikan aku coklat ?" Saengi menggeleng. "Ahniya, untuk apa memberimu ? Memangnya aku menyukaimu ?"

"Mungkin saja."

"In your dream Hyunie." Saengi yang mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali langsung saja kembali menyangkali setiap perkataan Hyun Joong.

"Jeongmallo !" Hyun menangkap pipi Saengi dengan satu tangannya. Mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Mengapa kau tidak menolak sentuhanku ?"

"Eih ? Ish...!" Saengi langsung memasang wajah kesalnya, menahan rona merah yang tetap saja keluar dari wajah cantiknya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menjauhkan pipinya dari tangan Hyun Joong.

"Aku tahu, kau tak akan sekalipun menolakku Saengi."

.

Chu...

.

Sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat di bibir Saengi. "Itu hadiah Valentine dariku, Happy Valentine Saengi."

Namun tanpa diduga, saat Hyun mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya, Saengi malah menekan tengkuknya, dan memulai ciuman baru mereka. Saengi sendiri yang memperdalam ciumannya. Menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam ruang hangat Hyun Joong.

"Mmmhhh..." Lenguhan siapa ini ? Entahlah, yang pasti dapat terlihat jelas kedua orang ini masih bergelut mesra dengan lidah mereka.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

.

.

.

**### Making A Lover ### **

Gamsahae... udah ada yang mau ngereview Fic Gaje ini.

Jeongmal Gamsahamnida buat : **Sulli Otter, Lianzz, Cloudcindy, Azzura 1103, oryzasativa, KissMe501, and The. Gamsahae Juga untuk yang udah Add Author jadi Fav Author, gamsahae**

.

.

Mohon tinggalkanlah jejak kalian chinguya and readerdeul yang baek.

.

.

GOMAWO !"

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**MAKING A LOVER**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T

Cast :

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Hyun

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Junnie

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Jung Min

Pairing : HYUNSAENG (Kim Hyun Joong x Young Saeng )

Slight KYUSAENG (Kyu Jong x Young Saeng )

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. But HYUNSAENG punyaku #plak#

Genre : Romance / Drama

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : Akulah yang mencintaimu, so please... just look at me. Meski hanya sekali saja, kumohon... ,mengertilah dengan cintaku.

Mianhe karena author sempet kehilangan mood untuk nerusin semua FF saya. Gamsahae untuk yang masih setia bersama author

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**Chapter 3**

**.  
><strong>

**Seoul International High School**

.

_Namja_ itu berlari cepat, mencari sosok yang tak bisa ia temukan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia berhenti sebentar meski hanya untuk mengatur nafasnya. Lalu kemudian kembali melihat ke semua sudut di sekolahnya. Sebuah tepukan di bahunya, membuatnya menoleh ke belakang.

"Kenapa _Oppa_? Sepertinya kau sedang suka olahraga? Kenapa berlari sampai seperti itu?"

_Yeoja_ itu tersenyum dan menyodorkan satu kaleng minuman isotonik pada _namja_ yang masih sibuk menghilangkan rasa panas di tubuhnya. "_Gomawo_ Hye Sun."

_Yeoja_ itu kembali tersenyum kecil kemudian menyeret _namja_ itu ke tepi lorong, untuk sekedar duduk di kursi taman yang ada disepanjang lorong. "_Oppa,_ bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Eum..." _Namja_ itu hanya mengangguk.

"Apa _oppa_ masih menyukai Saengi _Oppa_?"

_Namja_ itu diam dan hanya mengangguk, raut kesedihan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Setelah insiden ciuman itu, ia tak pernah lagi bisa menemukan Young Saeng. Tidak di rumah, tidak disekolah. Young Saeng lama tak masuk sekolah, dan entah kenapa. Tak ada yang tahu.

"_Wae_? Kenapa menanyakan itu Hye Sun?"

"Hyun _Oppa_, kenapa tak menyukai _yeoja_ saja? Kenapa harus menyukai _namja_? Bukankah Hyun _oppa_ cukup terkenal di sekolah, mudah saja mendapatkan _yeoja_ manapun yang _oppa_ mau."

"Hmmm, itu rahasiaku. _Gomawo_ minumannya. Aku akan mencari Saengi dulu."

Dan Hyun Joong berlalu dari hadapan Hye Sun. Ia berjalan pelan, mengintip ke seluruh kelas yang ada di sekolah itu. Karena sekolah akan mengadakan festival, maka untuk satu minggu penuh semua siswa hanya mempersiapkan festival tanpa ada satu jam pelajaran sedikitpun.

Lelah mencari, akhirnya Hyun Joong memutuskan untuk duduk beristirahat di bawah pohon apel yang cukup teduh di belakang sekolah.

Mencoba memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan menyembunyikan diri dari ramainya suasana di lapangan sekolahnya. Hyun Joong, kalut dan sedikit khawatir. Mengingat semua kenangan _Valentine_ mereka, dan saat ia bangun tidur tiba-tiba saja Saengi sudah menghilang entah kemana. Mencoba mencari dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Berkunjung ke rumahnya dan bahkan menanyakannya ke Kyu Jong dan Junnie, tapi tetap saja tak ada yang tahu kemana perginya Saengi. Saat ia hampir lelap dalam tidurnya tiba-tiba saja ...

_"Ah... Mashitta._"

Hyun menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang cukup dikenalnya. Suara yang beberapa harupi ini di carinya. Ia melihat ke semua sudut sekolah tapi sama sekali tak menemukan dimana sumber suara itu.

"Aish... Ini enak sekali. Tahu begini, aku akan beli banyak tadi. Lapar."

Suara itu terdengar semakin jelas dan tiba-tiba saja hidung Hyun terasa dingin. Ia menyentuh hidungnya. Satu noda coklat dan terasa manis.

Ia mengulas senyuman dan mendongak ke atas. Dan _got 'cha._ _Namja_ yang ia cari sedari kemarin terlihat sibuk menikmati _cake-_nya di atas pohon.

Hyun melepaskan sepatunya untuk kemudian perlahan memanjat pohon dan menghampiri _namja_ manis dengan bibir belepotan coklat. "Eum... _Mashit...ta_.. Hyunie..."

Sendok cake itu tertahan di mulut Saengi saat melihat Hyun di hadapannya. Dan Hyun Joong hanya terkekeh pelan dan menarik sendok itu. "Berapa hari kau tinggal di pohon huh?"

Hyun bertanya, sambil mencoba memakan_ ice cream tart_ Saengi. Dan Saengi, hanya bisa memajang wajah kesalnya ketika kesenangannya di ganggu. Terlebih lagi karena ciuman mereka waktu Valentine itu, sukses menumbuhkan rasa malu yang teramat dalam di pikiran Saengi hingga ia tak berani sekalipun menatap _namja_ tampan yang sebentar lagi akan menghabiskan tart-nya.

"Kau tak mau? Kau sudah kenyang kan?"

Hyun tanpa rasa bersalah menjilat bibir atasnya, seakan meresapi benar nikmatnya tart itu. Dan terus memakannya, lagi dan lagi hingga akhirnya karena kesal Saengi turun dari pohonnya. "Hei, mau kemana? Saengi-ah? _Neo odiega?_"

"Makan saja sepuasmu. Menyebalkan!"

Dan Hyun segera mencoba turun dari pohon. Tapi entah bagaimana hingga akhinya ranting yang dipijaknya patah dan...

.

Bruk...

.

"_Aaawww...! Appoyo...!"_

Saengi menoleh dan dia hanya tersenyum menatap Hyun Joong. Jatuh mengenaskan dari pohon yang hanya setinggi 2 meter lebih. Dengan posisi sangat tidak elit dan sisa tart yang sukses tumpah sedikit mengotori baju dan wajahnya.

"Mwo? Kenapa melihat seperti itu? Harusnya kau menolongku."

Saengi meraih tangan Hyun Joong dan membantunya untuk duduk. Mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya dan mengusap wajah Hyun Joong. Membersihkan sisa tart yang menempel di wajahnya. "Ini karmamu, karena kau mengganggu makan siangku."

"Ini...! Aku kembalikan!" Hyun Joong, dengan wajah kesalnya yang terlihat menggemaskan itu, menyodorkan kotak_ ice cream tart_ yang sudah kosong pada Saengi. "Huh, sudah begini saja, baru kau kembalikan."

Saengi masih terus membersihkan wajah dan leher Hyun Joong. Dengan wajah yang memerah karena untuk sesaat pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Sungguh satu kecanggungan yang sangat sulit dihilangkan, hingga akhirnya tangan Hyun menghentikan gerakan Saengi. "Biar aku saja lagi pula aku risih, dan ini lengket. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, kau punya banyak pertanyaan untuk di jawab, _arra_!"

Hyun Joong meraih tangan Saengi dan menenteng sepatunya, menuju parkiran dan pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

"Jadi, kemana kau selama ini? Menghindariku?"

Saengi, hanya tertunduk dan memainkan ponselnya. Hyun Joong, sedikit geram dan kesal, merebut paksa ponsel Saengi dan mengangkat dagunya. Membuat mata mereka saling bertemu, tapi Saengi langsung melengos dan menatap ke arah lain.

"Jawab aku, atau kau akan kukurung di rumahku selama yang aku mau." Hyun Joong sedikit tegas. Ia begitu khawatir memikirkan Saengi. Beberapa hari ini sungguh seperti neraka saat ia tak melihat Saengi di manapun. "Heo Young Saeng, katakan padaku."

"Ouh... Itu, aku..."

Tubuh Saengi sedikit bergetar saat ini. Ditambah dengan usapan lembut Hyun Joong di tangannya. "Katakan, kau kemana? Bukankah kau percaya padaku? Aku masih sahabatmu kan? Atau kau akan merubah statusku menjadi _namja chingu-_mu?"

"Ish... Itu karena aku... aish..." Saengi mengambil nafasnya lalu menatap sekilas pada Hyun Joong untuk kemudian ia menunduk lagi. "Sebenarnya aku tersesat." Saengi berkata dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar, tapi tetap saja Hyun Joong mendengarnya.

"Mwo? Tersesat? Bagaimana bisa, kau..." Hyun Joong bersusah payah menahan tawanya. Saengi, _namja _yang cukup pintar dan sering bepergian. Tak mungkin ia tersesat begitu saja. "Sebenarnya aku..."

"Katakan saja, aku tak akan menertawakanmu."

"Aku mengikuti Junnie."

Dan satu kenyataan itu, membuat Hyun mati kutu. Diam di tempat dengan perasaan sakit yang tiba-tiba saja terasa menusuk di hatinya. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, dia dan Min pergi kemana. Apa saja yang mereka lakukan pada Valentine itu? Karena biasanya Junnie akan mengajakku berlibur atau sekedar menonton film di rumahnya. Dan saat itu aku..."

"Ah, sudahlah aku tak mau dengar. Lalu bagaimana kau kembali?"

"Diantar oleh polisi."

"Ahhhahahahha... _Aigo_ Saengi... Hahahaha... Kau lucu sekali. Seperti anak kecil, kau tersesat dan pulang diantar oleh polisi. Ahahahha..."

"Ish, diamlah kau sapi." Saengi beranjak dari hadapan Hyun Joong. Berjalan menuju dapurnya, mengambil satu botol air mineral. Sedangkan Hyun Joong masih tertawa lepas, membayangkan bagaimana polosnya wajah Saengi yang pulang diantar oleh Polisi.

"Gya! Berhenti tertawa, atau aku akan melemparmu dengan botol ini Hyunie!"

.

.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kita sudah berciuman."

"Lalu..."

"Ck... Heo Young Saeng, bisakah otakmu yang pintar itu sedikit saja memikirkan perasaanku?" Hyun Joong sedikit membentak Saengi._ Namja_ manis itu hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Hyun. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Di satu sisi hatinya terasa hangat, dan di sisi lain terasa sakit saat melihat Junnie begitu memanjakan Min.

Hyun berjalan pelan dan duduk di sisi Saengi. Merangkulkan lengannya ke bahu Saengi dan satu tangannya yang lain meraih dagu Saengi. Menatap dalam pada mata cantik itu. "Saengi, cobalah denganku."

Perasaan hangat mengalir didalam darah Saengi. Nafas yang berhembus pelan dan semakin dekat dengan wajahnya, sama sekali tak mengganggu keterkejutannya. Perasaan hangat itu hanya mampu ia lampiaskan dengan diam dan memalingkan wajahnya saat Hyun kembali ingin menciumnya.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang."

Saengi hendak beranjak dari duduknya, tapi cengkraman kuat tangan Hyun berhasil mengunci tubuhnya. "Kau tak akan kemana-mana. Aku sedang menghukummu."

Saengi menatap tajam pada mata besar Hyun. Ia menghentakkan keras tangan Hyun dan beranjak. "Kau! Tak berhak mengaturku!"

.

Blamm...

.

Pintu terbanting sempurna. Menyisakan Hyun yang menatap miris kepergian Saengi. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan menuju pintu dan melihat ke rumah sebelahnya. _Namja_ dengan kaos biru yang terlihat jelas di tengah terangnya sinar di taman rumahnya. Dan Hyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Ck... Menyedihkan sekali nasibmu Hyun..."

Hingga akhirnya Hyun Joong kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur besarnya. Mencoba menutup mata, berharap semoga besok akan lebih baik lagi.

.

.

**ooOoo Making A Lover ooOoo**

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

**.**

Hyun sudah menunggu Saengi di depan rumah. Memastikan _namja_ manis itu benar-benar berangkat sekolah. Memastikan dia tak akan kehilangan jejaknya lagi. Menyamai langkahnya dari depan rumah Saengi menuju mobilnya. Menyeret namja itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan berangkat bersama.

Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, Saengi sudah tak begitu dekat dengan Kyu. Termasuk untuk urusan antar jemput. Sejak Saengi menghilang, Kyu hanya menelfon sekali dua kali lalu kemudian menghilang.

Saengi dan Hyun duduk dalam diam. Pandangan Hyun fokus ke depan, sedangkan Saengi, namja itu lebih suka memainkan game di ponselnya. Menghilangkan rasa gugup yang sedikit mengganggunya.

Saengi terkejut saat mobil Hyun berhenti di tengah jalan. Tepatnya di tepi taman kota. Ia benar-benar ingin menanyakannya tapi rasa aneh dan canggung membuat semuanya terasa berat untuknya.

"Bisakah kau alihkan perhatianmu? Kurasa game di ponselmu tak semenarik itu."

Saengi menghentikan aktifitasnya tanpa ada niat sekalipun untuk menatap Hyun. Hingga akhirnya, Hyun yang kesal menarik ponsel Saengi membuat namja itu mau tak mau mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hyun.

"Aku ingin bicara, Saengi."

"Ck... Bicaralah. Tak perlu mengganggu kesenanganku."

Hyun menarik nafasnya. Kesal dan sedikit terluka dengan keacuhan Saengi. Dan ia kini sudah di ambang batas kesabarannya. "Jadi, cobalah denganku."

Saeng menatap kosong ke depan. "Kenapa menanyakan itu lagi? Kau tak bosan huh?"

"Tak ada kata bosan Saengi. Hanya saja kini aku seperti sudah diambang kesabaranku. Berharap kau akan merubah pikiranmu tentang Jun dan mulai melihatku." Hyun meraih dagu Saengi dan membuat Saengi mau tak mau harus melihatnya.

"Cobalah denganku, kurasa tak sulit Saengi. Daripada kau harus memaksakan perasaanmu dan menyukai Kyu."

"Aku tak memaksakan perasaanku."

"Memang tidak, tapi kau tak mencintainya. Berpura-pura hanya untuk memanasi Jun. Kau pikir semua itu bagus hah? Apa Jun cemburu? Kau melihatnya?"

Kali ini Saengi diam. ia juga takk tahu mengapa sampai harus seperti ini. "Aku hanya terlalu menyayangi Jun. Dan kau tak tahu itu."

Hyun menoleh, menatap wajah Saengi. Ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menatap lekat mata cantik itu. "Kau tak pernah tahu, bahkan tak mau tahu bagaimana aku."

Saengi, sedikit ketakutan melihat kilatan kekesalan di mata Hyun. Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Hyun dan terus saja memepet ke pintu mobil. "Menjauhlah, apa-apaan kau ini?"

Tapi Hyun semakin mendekat seakan hendak mencium entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Saengi mendorong kuat tubuh Hyun. "Menyingkir. Aku tak suka caramu Hyun. Kampungan!"

Hyun Joong diam sejenak. Merutuki kebodohannya. Saengi memasang wajah kesalnya, hingga akhirnya mata Hyun menemukan satu van penjual ice cream di taman itu. "Kau mau ice cream? Sebagai permintaan maafku."

Saengi hanya diam tak menanggapi. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Hyun padanya. Dan Hyun, diliputi perasaan kecewa dan bersalah perlahan turun dari mobilnya dan mendekati van itu. Tapi entah bagaimana, mungkin saja ia terlalu berjalan ke tengah jalan raya hingga akhirnya...

.

Crussshhh... Braakkkk

.

Suara keras itu terdengar begitu dekat dengan Saengi yang sedari tadi memainkan ponselnya. Kerumunan orang terlihat jelas di mata Saengi. Jantungnya berdebar kencang seketika, ada sesuatu yang terasa sakit dan panas di sisi tubuhnya. Perlahan ia turun dri mobil Hyun. Berjalan mendekati kerumunan orang yang masih berusaha menolong seseorang yang tergeletak lemah di aspal yang dingin.

Jantung Saengi berdebar semakin kencang. Melihat seragam sekolah yang sama seperti miliknya. Berlumuran warna merah darah dan amis yang menyengat. ia tak menangis. Seorang namja yang kuat tak akan pernah menangis. Ia hanya merintih lirih...

"_Jebal_... bantu aku, menyelamatkannya."

.

.

**TBC...**

.

.

.

**~~~ Making A Lover ~~~**

Jeongmal Gamsahamnida buat : **Sulli Otter, Lianzz, Cloudcindy, Azzura 1103, oryzasativa, KissMe501, Blacksmile4ever, Cho MiNa, Enno KimLee, and The. Gamsahae Juga untuk yang udah Add Author jadi Fav Author, gamsahae**

.

.

Mind To RnR


	4. Chapter 4

**MAKING A LOVER**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T

Cast :

- Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Saengi

- Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Hyun

- Kim Hyung Jun a.k.a Junnie

- Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Kyu

- Park Jung Min a.k.a Jung Min

Pairing : HYUNSAENG (Kim Hyun Joong x Young Saeng )

Slight KYUSAENG (Kyu Jong x Young Saeng )

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. But HYUNSAENG punyaku #plak#

Genre : Romance / Drama

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / YAOI, typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia.

Summarry : Akulah yang mencintaimu, so please... just look at me. Meski hanya sekali saja, kumohon... ,mengertilah dengan cintaku.

Mianhe karena author sempet kehilangan mood untuk nerusin semua FF saya. Gamsahae untuk yang masih setia bersama author

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**Seoul International Hospital**

.

Namja itu tertidur di kerasnya kursi tunggu diluar sebuah ruangan, sesekali ia harus terus membasuh wajahnya untuk tak tertidur selama berjam-jam operasi yang masih saja dilakukan di ruangan itu.

Hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum dan sedikit terlihat gurat kekhawatiran saat melihat dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Ia langsung menghampiri dokter itu dan seakan sudah tahu akan kecemasannya, dokter itu menepuk bahunya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya gegar otak ringan dan sedikit masalah di kakinya. Tapi dengan tera[pi rutin, dia akan bisa berjalan lagi seperti biasanya."

Dan kemudian terlihat beberapa perawa membawa Hyun pindah ke kamar rawat biasa. "Dia akan dipindahkan ke kamar yang biasanya. Kau bisa menungguinya disana. Mungkin dia akan sadar besok, jadi istirahatlah dulu."

.

.

Namja itu masih menggenggam erat tangan Hyun. Salahkanlah mereka yang hanya benar-benar tinggal sendiri di rumah mereka. Beberapa teman sempat menjenguk tapi hingga sore hari pada keesokan harinya ini, Hyun tak kunjung sadar.

Khawatir.

Tentu saja. Perasaan itu selalu ada di hati Saengi. Di tambah lagi rasa bersalah yang teramat dalam atas semua ego dan keras kepalanya.

"Hei, irronna!"

Saengi hanya memanggil lirih. Berbisik ditelinganya. Jujur, ia lelah dalam perasaannya sendiri. Tertekan dalam dirinya sendiri. Ia menghela nafasnya untuk kemudian berdiri dan hendak beranjak ke sofa di ruangan itu tapi...

"Chakkaman..."

Saengi menoleh pelan pada Hyun. Namja itu sudah membuka kedua matanya. Tersenyum pelan dibalik maskernya. Dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Hyun menarik Saengi dan mencium bibir manisnya saat namja itu benar-benar jatuh diatas tubuhnya.

.

.

**Seoul International High School**

.

.

"Saengi, kudengar Hyun kecelakaan. Mianhe, aku tak menjenguknya."

"Gwenchana Kyu, lagi pula dia hari ini juga berangkat ke sekolah."

Kyu Jong hanya mengangguk. Kemudian dia melihat satu kissmark di leher Saengi. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana Kissmark itu ada disana. Karena Saengi tak ingin mengingat kejadian memalukan Kyu Jong dengan sengaja mengarahkan telunjukknya dan menyentuh kissmark yang terlihat jelas diceruk leher Saengi.

"Apa ini? Kurasa aku tak pernah melakukannya?"

"Oh, ini." Saengi berusaha menutupi bekas itu. "Bukan apa-apa."

Kini mereka hanya berdua di kelas Kyu. Waktu istirahat yang benar-benar sepi. Dan Saengi memang harus menemui Kyu untuk membicarakan tentang semuanya, dan ia harus segera mengakhirinya. Sesaat mereka hanya saling diam hingga Saengi mmeberanikan dirinya untuk memulai semuanya.

"Kyu, kurasa kita harus mengakhiri semuanya."

"Wae?"

Saengi memutar tubuhnya dan kini duduk membelakangi Kyu Jong. Saengi tak akan tega begitu saja memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kyu. Meski disini Kyu yang bersalah tapi tetap saja semua tak akan semudah itu.

"Aku tahu kau bermain dibelakangku tapi aku sungguh tak apa dengan itu."

"Maksudmu?" Kyu Jong merubah posisinya. Ia berdiri dan duduk disisi Saengi. "Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang bermain?"

"Tak usah menghidar dari kenyataan Kyu. Aku sudah tahu, dan lagi aku sungguh tak masalah dengan itu semua." Saengi mengambil nafasnya sejenak dan kemudian menatap Kyu Jong. "Aku sempat melihatmu, jika hanya sekali aku bisa mengabaikannya. Tapi aku melihatnya berkali-kali."

Saengi kembali menghadap ke depan, menatap ruang hampa yang ada didepannya. " Jika aku melihatmu dengan banyak yeoja, masih tak masalah, tapi ini hanya dengannya. Dan aku tak mau mengganggumu."

Tapi seakan tak terima dengan keputusan Saengi, Kyu Jong kembali memaksanya untuk menatapanya. "Katakan saja kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan Hyun. Kenapa bersusah payah mencari kesalahanku?"

Saengi tersenyum miris menatap Kyu. Ia sungguh tak menyangka jika Kyu akan membalikkan semuanya seperti ini. Ia kemudian berdiri hendak meninggalkan Kyu. " Terserah kau saja. Kau pikir aku tak tahu hubunganmu dengan Hyo Rim."

"Kau..."

Sedikit tercekat. Kyu menatap hampa kepergian Saengi. Dan di pintu, Saengi tersenyum pada seseorang namja yang memang sedari tadi menunggunya. Ia meraih tangan namja itu dan pergi meninggalkan kelas Kyu Jong.

.

.

"Semuanya sudah beres?"

Saengi hanya mengangguk kecil sambil meminum tehnya. Kini ia sedang berada di rumahnya, bersama dengan Hyun tentunya. Menikmati sore hari yang masih hangat di taman belakang di rumah Saengi.

"Kau tak merasa kehilangan 'kan?'

Saengi menoleh pada Hyun. Ia sungguh kesal jika disaat romantis mereka, Hyun harus terus mengingatkannya tentang semua kebodohannya. "Berhentilah menggodaku. Apa kau memang suka jika aku terus dengan Kyu atau mengikuti Junnie kemana-mana?"

"Hei bukan begitu."

Hyun Joong berdiri dan merangkul Saengi dari belakang. Ia menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Saengi dan menghirup kecil wangi leher Saengi.

"Aku hanya tak mau kau nanti menyesal dan menyadari kebodohanmu yang lain. Yah, sebelum itu benar-benar terjadi, aku harus memastikan jika kau memang sudah benar-benar mencintaiku."

"Konyol."

"Memang."

Hyun menghisap kecil leher Sanegi, membuat namja itu sedikit menggigit kecil bibirnya dan menggenggam kuat tangan Hyun yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Ngh~"

Dan suara lirih itu semakin menggoda Hyun untuk terus menghisap ceruk leher Saengi.

.

.

**Little Bit flashback**

.

.

"Jadi mulailah denganku. Aku akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik untukmu."

"Tapi Hyun, Kyu..."

"Apa? Kau merasa kasihan padanya?" Hyun Joong menggenggam kuat tangan Saengi. Kemudian ia mencoba duduk di kasur rumah sakit itu dan memeluk erat tubuh Saengi. "Dia bahkan tidak mencintaimu, apa kau melupakan semua yang kau lihat?"

"Baiklah."

Saengi menghela nafasnya dalam pelukan itu. Nafas hangat yang berhembus dari hidung dan bibirnya yang kemudian menerpa langsung pada leher Hyun. Hingga akhirnya Hyun tergoda dan mulai merasakan manisnya kulit putih di leher Saengi.

.

_**When First Time I Saw You, I Felt Love**_

_**And Everytime You Touch Me, I Felt Love**_

_**And After All This Time, You're Still The One I Love**_

.

.

**END**

Mianhe Jika ni story harus END. Jujur, bukan karena review yang sedikit, tapi nih ff **OOC** banget.

But nanti aku ganti ma **FF KeMaru** kok.

Ditunggu ya...

.

.

**~~~ Making A Lover ~~~**

Jeongmal Gamsahamnida buat : **Sulli Otter, Lianzzz, Cloudcindy, Azzura 1103, oryzasativa, yukiLOVESUNGMIN, KissMe501, Blacksmile4ever, Cho MiNa, Enno KimLee, and The. Gamsahae Juga untuk yang udah Add Author jadi Fav Author, gamsahae**

.

.

Mind To RnR

**Gamsahamnida _**


End file.
